


Yas

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Costumes, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis and Prompto are going to a party.





	Yas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

_A brunet Snow_ , Ignis answers, and it takes Noctis a second to figure out how _snow_ could have a hair colour. 

Then he realizes Ignis means Gladiolus’ costume is a character from one of their games, and Noctis answers: _Pics?_

 _You’ll see for yourself when you get here._ A second or two pass, and then Ignis adds, _Despite your insistence that this was only a gathering of a few friends, I think Gladio and I will be the only ones at this enormous party you actually know._

Noctis doesn’t respond to Ignis’ bait. He already thinks it a small miracle that he convinced his retainers to let him attend a college costume party—albeit with their supervision—and he’s not going to tug at any loose threads. Instead he pushes back the hood of his moogle onesie and calls out, “Prom!”

There’s no answer, even though Noctis is sure Prompto heard him—the walls of his apartment aren’t as thick as he would like. He recognizes that whatever costume Prompto picked is going to take longer to get into than his, given that he deliberately picked the easiest thing he could think of, but unless Prompto’s building his costume from scratch in Noctis’ washroom, he should really be done already. Leaving his phone on the table, Noctis strolls down the hall—or waddles, since the crotch on his ‘costume’ is absurdly low and the leg-holes are huge.

The washroom door is still shut. Noctis knocks on it, calling, “Hey, what’s taking so long?”

“Uh...” Prompto’s muffled voice answers, which isn’t really an answer at all. “You know, I think I’m not feeling so hot... maybe we could just stay home and chill instead...?”

They’ve been friends long enough that Noctis can read Prompto’s voice better than that. He knows Prompto isn’t really sick—he was just fine fifteen minutes ago, when he showed up with a preemptive bag of candy and a glowing grin. He’d retreated into the washroom with his backpack, his costume supposedly stuffed inside, and now it should be on his body. Noctis presses, “Are you kidding? Do you know how hard it was to convince Gladio and Iggy to let me go to this? They’re already there, by the way, and by the time we get there too, Spec’s’ll probably already have the place drier than a desert.”

Prompto lets out an awkward, “Sorry...”

“What’s wrong?”

“Okay, so... my costume just isn’t, uh... what I expected...”

Noctis rolls his eyes. “I survive Ignis’ awful Cactuar costume every year, I think I can handle whatever you’ve got.”

He hears Prompto sigh and knows that he’s won. After a moment of defeated silence, Prompto finally unlocks the bathroom door. He opens it, muttering, “I shouldn’t have put the face paint on first...”

There’s nothing wrong with the face paint. It’s nothing complicated—just a big black dot on his nose and three whiskers on each cheek: the sort of thing every cheap cat costume recommends. The black headband sports two triangular fluffy ears that add to the effect. The rest is just a plain black mini-dress stretched tight across his flat chest and trim waist that barely covers the tops of his thighs.

Noctis does a double take. He knows it’s rude to stare at someone’s legs, but he’s never seen Prompto’s bare before. There’s a pair of black heels atop a crumpled plastic bag next to his backpack on the floor, the plain clothes he came in folding on the counter. Noctis’ first treacherous thought is that Prompto picked a cat because he knows how much Noctis loves them.

But that’d be ridiculous. The costume isn’t _really_ ridiculous. Prompto whines, “It was just supposed to be a simple cat costume—I thought it’d be pants and a turtle-neck...”

Noctis somehow manages to deadpan: “Did you order ‘cat’ or ‘slutty cat’?”

Throwing a hand over his eyes, Prompto tilts his head back and groans. Noctis can’t help but snort, “Welcome to the joys of gender marketing.”

Prompto wrinkles his nose. It only looks more adorable with the nose dot. He looks somewhere between horribly cute and wildly hot. Noctis tries to betray neither that thought nor laughter when he adds, “It looks good on you, though.”

Blushing bright across his freckles and fake-whiskers, Prompto shoots back, “Shut up! Look, can you just... lend me a black shirt and pants or something...?”

Noctis really wants to say no. He kind of wants to stay home after all and ravish Prompto on the couch with his cheap skirt rolled up around his hips and his bare legs around Noctis’ waist. But Noctis also wants to go out with Prompto on his arm and show his gorgeous bestie off. Noctis finds himself teasing, “But you’re so cute in this.”

“ _Noooct!_ ”

Laughter wins out at Prompto’s pout. Out of pure friendship, Noctis agrees, “Sure—though there’s no shame in wearing a skirt.”

As Noctis turns his back to head for his wardrobe, Prompto counters, “Not one this short!” Which just makes Noctis wonder if he could actually get Prompto in a skirt again, albeit a slightly longer one. 

He still finds replacement clothes, but he also makes sure the dress doesn’t get thrown away—just in case tonight’s confession goes as good as his hopes.


End file.
